Issue 1: Halloween
|-|General = |previous_arc = N/A |next_arc = Nerissa's Revenge |previous = N/A |name = Halloween |next = The Twelve Portals }} "Halloween" is the first issue of the Twelve Portals saga, and the first overall issue of W.I.T.C.H. began in April 2001. Synopsis We get introduced to each of the W.I.T.C.H. girls, and they gain their powers. Plot The story starts in Kandrakar. The narrator tells the reader to come closer, but be quiet since the Oracle is about to speak. The Orcale then says that the Veil is in danger, and that five young girls has been chosen as the new guardians. He sends away the five elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Air... and "her". "Her" is shown to be Will Vandom. The heart shows an alone Will inside, kneeling on the ground as rains smatters all over her. Someone yells "Will" and she wakes up, just to find herself in her mom's car. They start a conversation, and we understand that they've just moved to Heatherfield. When they stop at their new house, two cloaked strangers are seen, talking about how fun they'll have destroying Will. The next day, Will is terribly late for school. She guesses to herself that the teacher's first word will be "Bad start, Miss Vandom". When Will comes inside the school and can't find anything she starts complaining. Another new girl, Taranee Cook, asks if Will needs any help but gets interrupted by principal Knickerbocker. The principal yells at the girls and tells them to get back to their classrooms. Will says that she's lost, and the principal says "Bad start, miss Vandom". When Taranee enters her history lesson, the teacher says she was just in time for a test. Another student, Irma Lair, gets upset since she was totally unaware of a test. Her friend Hay Lin asks if "her spell" isn't working anymore. Irma pretends not to know what her friend is talking about, and when Taranee asks what they're talking about Irma puts her hand for Hay Lin's mouth and tells Taranee that Hay Lin was just "opening her mouth to keep herself warm". Out of revenge Hay Lin bites Irma, who screams in pain. Mr. Collins asks what is happening over there, to which Irma raises her hand and says that Hay Lin bit her. Professor Collins however took Irma's hand as an excuse to make her answer the question on the board. Irma stammers, as Hay Lin tells Taranee to watch and be amazed as "She first gets mad, than falls into desperation". Irma begs to herself that Mr. Collins will ask her something about the stone age, which he does much to Taranee's surprise. At the end of the class Irma is shown being mad at Hay Lin and tells her she can't tell anyone. Cornelia Hale then asks what she can't tell, to which Hay Lin starts blabbing about the spell. Cornelia thinks to herself, that remote control quizzes is just for beginners and that they should know what she could do. Credits Alessandro Barbucci, penciler, inker, cover Donald Soffritti, inker Elisabetta Gnone, writer Francesco Artibani, writer |-|Read issue = Halloween 07.jpg Halloween 08.jpg Halloween 09.jpg Halloween 10.jpg Halloween 11.jpg Halloween 12.jpg Halloween 13.jpg Halloween 14.jpg Halloween 15.jpg Halloween 16.jpg Halloween 17.jpg Halloween 18.jpg Halloween 19.jpg Halloween 20.jpg Halloween 21.jpg Halloween 22.jpg Halloween 23.jpg Halloween 24.jpg Halloween 25.jpg Halloween 26.jpg Halloween 27.jpg Halloween 28.jpg Halloween 29.jpg Halloween 30.jpg Halloween 31.jpg Halloween 32.jpg Halloween 33.jpg Halloween 34.jpg Halloween 35.jpg Halloween 36.jpg Halloween 37.jpg Halloween 41.jpg Halloween 42.jpg Halloween 43.jpg Halloween 44.jpg Halloween 45.jpg Halloween 46.jpg Halloween 47.jpg Halloween 48.jpg Halloween 49.jpg Halloween 50.jpg Halloween 51.jpg Halloween 52.jpg Halloween 53.jpg Halloween 54.jpg Halloween 55.jpg Halloween 56.jpg Halloween 57.jpg Halloween 58.jpg Halloween 59.jpg Halloween 60.jpg Halloween 61.jpg Halloween 62.jpg Halloween 63.jpg Halloween 64.jpg Halloween 65.jpg Halloween 66.jpg Halloween 67.jpg Halloween 68.jpg Halloween 69.jpg Category:Issues Category:Content Category:Media Category:Arc 1